


The House Of Marmora

by Rockin_Robyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, implied klance, implied shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Lance asks Kolivan about the forming of The Blade only for them to both find out that Allura knows far more than the Galran.





	The House Of Marmora

“Well, Paladin, we are not quite sure. There are two very distinct stories about our namesake.”

Kolivan’s voice was a low rumble as he responded to Lance’s question.

“We know that we are carrying out the wishes of a Galran, and we know that Galran was close to the Paladins of old.”

Keith, who had wandered over and sat next to Lance, let out a small sound of surprise. Kolivan had not yet told him the story of their founder.

“Some say Marmora was a servant turned Prince Consort to the first blue Paladin, while other stories have him casted as a Prince Consort to the second Blue Paladin and soldier turned Red Paladin.”

At that, he momentarily glanced at Keith before Lance’s outburst.

“WHAT!? There was another blue Paladin? How many people have piloted ol’ blue?! Who was it?”

Kolivan shook his head, ignoring Lance.

“We don’t know which version of Marmora’s story was true, but the one common element was that he had a weakness for royalty, and, the Blue Paladin. But I have been wondering, Princess, if, considering the elements of his story, perhaps you knew the truth behind Marmora’s story?”

Kolivan turned towards Allura as she blinked, taken back by the Galran’s inquiry.

“B-both, are true, I suppose.”

The princess stuttered through her response, glancing at the small group surrounding her.

“Both are true, Kolivan. However they are the stories two different Galrans, brothers in fact. In my anger towards Zarkon, I forgot just how many Galra were truly pure. I forgot those dear to me, even my brother’s lover.”

At this, Lance spoke up again.

“Brother? Since when did Allura have a brother?”

“Lance, shut up.”

Keith tugged Lance down next to him and motioned for Allura to continue.

“Laken had a different mother than I, and we were not the closest of siblings. However when it became obvious that Zarkon had been corrupted, our father sent Laken and his lover along with their dearest friends, an Olkari named Kalee and a Balmeran named Callan, Coran, and I to Arus with the lions. Each of us, aside from Coran had been trained to pilot the lions in a time need.”

Allura took a deep breath and sat next to Shiro, curling into his side before continuing.

“Kaliam of the house of Marmora, was chosen to pilot the Red Lion, while his brother was stranded with Blaytz on Nalquod.”

Another breath.

“The house of Marmora had been a proud house of nobles before they lost their fortune. Kaliam and Lumin were born as servants. However, Kaliam’s temper caught Zarkon’s eyes and he was made into a soldier. At the time Daibazaal was involved in no wars and Kefee served as a royal guard. Zarkon ‘loaned’ him to our family to protect Laken from himself and to keep him from sneaking out.”

The Altean shook her head and chuckled softly.

“Lumin, however remained a servant. At a banquet Zarkon held for the original Paladins, Blaytz became quite smitten with him. Zarkon did not approve of their relationship as it was illegal on Daibazaal. This lead them to courting in secret before Blaytz finally convinced Lumin to run away to Nalquod with him. They married shortly thereafter. They had a happy yet short marriage. Lumin was rumored to have died in child birth shortly after Zarkon ordered his husband’s death. I am unsure if the kit survived, but I cared for her for a short time and I must say there is quite a resemblance between you and her Kolivan.”

It was Kolivan’s turn to be confused.

“My, my mother’s mother was an orphaned half-breed. It may be possible.”

“Yes we must look into it after the princess finishes her story.”

Coran softly mused as he stroked his mustache.

“As I was saying,”

Allura sighed again.

“Looking back, I don’t know why I did not connect the dots. I do not know how, but I believe that, your organization... was named after the brothers.”


End file.
